Fate Has Its Own Plan
by CollegeGirlSmyly
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon he never came back and Bella never went cliff diving. There is no ending of New Moon and there is no Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. 100 years later the Cullens come back to Forks and see Bella as a vampire.BellaxJas AxEd RosexE
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and the Twilight characters do not belong to me. Neither does any songs or band names!!!**

Chapter One

Bella's P.O.V

It was a hundred years after Edward left me in the woods. He never came back and I was fine with that. I even got what I wanted. I became a vampire. I was sad to see my

father and mother pass away but in the end I ended up being able to take care of myself. It also helps that I have saved money up for about a hundred years and also saving

money by getting paid for playing and taking care of the kids in the cancer center in the hospital.

It was Wednesday and that is the only day that I work at the hospital. When I arrived I caught a scent that was familiar but I couldn't place who's it was. I just couldn't put

my finger on who's scent it was. I put that thinking process in the back of my head and went into the hospital doors while I was putting the keys to my Midnight Blue 2109

Mustang Convertible in my bag. I walked to the other side of the hospital and right when I walked through the doors of the cancer center I heard all of the children's voices

greeting me. I said hi to all of them while putting my bag underneath the counter.

After a while I was talking to fourteen year old Elena while the younger ones were taking a nap. She was the oldest one in the cancer center. She was always bored when

they were taking naps that she always asked me to help her with school work or to just talk with her. I always am glad to help and talk with her. She is a daughter of sorts to

me even more so since I can't have one. She is an orphan because her mother and father died of cancer and none of her remaining relatives don't want to take care of a

cancer patient. She wasn't bothered by this at all. She was sad that her parents died but she still loves her relatives despite themselves. She one time asked if I could adopt

her. I felt like my heart was going to start beating again. I told her that maybe when I get out of high school I could adopt her. She was so excited that she said I was her

best friend and that I was such a mother figure to her. After work was over I said bye to the children while they were eating dinner.

When I got to my Mustang I saw someone standing next to the hood. I could of walked silently and pull out before they even noticed but when I took a deep breath through

my nose I smelt the familiar scent again. The next thing I knew was that the person standing next to my car turned around. I gasped. I didn't think that I would ever get to

see Carlisle Cullen ever again. Well not ever again but I thought that it would be about maybe a thousand or more years until I saw any Cullen.

He must of sensed my confusion and shock because all he said was, "I noticed that someone with a scent like yours was working in the cancer center and I took a look and

noticed that the person with your scent was you. I wasn't very sure because the change has changed your appearances very much. I still wanted to make sure that it was

you and not another vampire. If it was another vampire then I would have to see if that vampire knew of the treaty. Anyway, I was wondering why are you working in a

hospital when you couldn't be more than a hundred year old vampire?"

"Well I am working in a hospital because I have stuck to your diet. It wasn't that very hard because the smell of human blood disgusts me. Yes, you were correct with my

age; I was turned into a vampire the year you guys left. It wasn't that painful for me only because it lasted for 10 hours. I was surprised." I said this while never taking my

eyes off of him.

He looked at me as if he was trying to see if I was telling the truth. I wasn't very mad with him not really trusting me with telling me the truth. I couldn't really believe that

my change only took 10 hours and that I am disgusted with human blood. Another curiosity was how was I changed into a vampire when the only vampires I knew was out

of my life for good. Or that's what I thought.

"So how are Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and you doing?" He answered me right away, but I kind of got a suspicion that he wasn't telling me something.

"We are all doing great. About every 5 years we had to change towns. When we left we went to Alaska, then we went over to Europe for about 30 years. For the rest of the

65 years we moved around the United States. We decided to come back to Forks because everyone who knew about us would most likely be dead. Well except you of course.

I would like to hear that story sometime if you wouldn't mind by the way." I was kind of surprised that they decided to come back to Forks only about a hundred years later.

"I wouldn't mind telling you the story right now, but I kind of have to go do homework for high school. I want to keep the teachers made at me for always turning my

homework in on time and being a sweet know-it-all." We both laughed at this.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you from getting your homework done, so will I see you tomorrow?" He didn't really know when I worked and so I didn't blame him for

thinking that I worked here everyday. "Um, actually I only work on Wednesdays. So I will see you next Wednesday." "Okay, it was nice seeing you I didn't think that I would

see you ever again." "Well fate sometimes has its own plan, it was nice seeing you too. Bye."

I then got in my Mustang put the top down and sped out of the parking lot. I think I heard Carlisle mutter something like, "What is it with teenager vampires and speeding?"

I just chuckled about that. I only started speeding when I was turned into a vampire and overcame my fear of speeding.

The next two days of school weren't very fun filled as always. The whole weekend I redid my whole house. I painted, bought new furniture, and rearranged every room. I

saved my room for last. I had so much fun with that. The previous colors in my room were blue and silver; I changed it to black, red, and sliver. I rearranged my whole room.

I didn't really want to go school after having such a fun weekend but I knew that it was impossible to miss school with always missing sunny days and starting weekends

early every once in a while for "camping".

Monday morning I dressed in my normal school clothes. Black skinny jeans, red converse, and a black with silver design t-shirt that said one of my favorite bands on it, Linkin

Park.(AN: okay so I know that the year is 2109 but Linkin Park is my favorite band with many others so I decided to put it in this story. Sorry if this caused any confusion.) I

normally wore black, red, and silver but it is only on Wednesdays that I wear normal colors; I don't really want to scare the kids with my goth/emo clothes, even though I

can't really cut myself. One time I tried it for fun, I had nothing to do so I thought that I would experiment with some things, I just ended up making the blade into dust.

When I sped into the parking lot not very many people turned their heads at my crazy driving; okay well everyone turned their heads in my direction. I have been here for

one month don't you think that people would get used to my crazy driving after a while. Anyway, while I was walking to my first class I noticed a new car in the parking lot, I

was so glad to have some new students to take some attention off of me, but I still think that people wouldn't turn their total attention away from me. My morning classes

were boring as usual, then I skipped lunch like always; I don't think anyone really noticed anymore. Plus what was the use of going to lunch if I am going to sit there by

myself and not eat the food that I buy as a prop.

The rest of my classes went smoothly until my last class when I smelt someone familiar at the door of my class. It was familiar but I couldn't remember who; the only thing I

knew was that it was a vampire. I was wondering if it was one of the Cullen "teenagers", but I just remained to my own business. When I couldn't get the smell out of my

head I remembered that the only empty seat was next to me. I took a quick glance at the door and saw no one other than Jasper Hale looking around the room. Before he

could see me looking at him I dropped my head on my arms and pretended to be "sleeping".

Jasper's P.O.V

When I walked into my last class of the day I caught the scent of a familiar person, that person smelt like Bella but it couldn't be. She was supposed to be dead, unless the

vampire that I smell in here is her. I bet it is. The only person that could be Bella was the girl who had her head on her arms. I was still thinking about the scent when I

walked up to the teacher and had him sign the paper that I would have to turn in to the office after this class.

When I took the only seat left, which was the seat next to the girl that I was trying to figure out if she was Bella or not, she didn't lift her head; it was like she was sleeping.

About twenty minutes later the teacher finally noticed that it looked like the girl next to me was sleeping. He then asked a question to the girl but instead of saying her first

name he said "Ms. Hale" and then asked her the question. I was kind of confused with this. What was Bella, well the girl I thought was Bella, doing with the same last name

as me? The girl picked up her head and answered the question with the correct answer. I looked right at the girl and made a small gasp that was too low for human ears. The

girl next to me was Bella; a vampire Bella. I felt regret coming from her and I wondered why she was feeling that way. The next thing I knew she was talking to me in

vampire speed. She said, "Act normal. I will tell you later." I realized that I was staring, so I turned in my seat and acted like I was paying attention. After about another

thirty minutes of hell, class was over. I decided to wait outside the door for Bella.

Bella's P.O.V

When I heard the teacher say "Ms. Hale" then ask me a question. I lifted up my head and answered the question. When I looked right next to me Jasper was staring at me

with a confused look. I then instantly felt regret for putting my head up and saying that my last name was Hale. In vampire speed I told him, "Act normal. I will tell you

later." He realized that he was staring right at me. He then pretended to pay attention to the lecture the teacher was giving us. About 30 more minutes of pretending to pay

attention to the lecture class was over, and I was excited to get home after my talk with Jasper.

When I was packing up my stuff the teacher asked me to stay behind and talk with him for a moment. I was feeling a little weird about this but I couldn't say no. So I waited

until the rest of the students were out then I took a seat on my desk. The next thing I knew the teacher was in front of me and trying, but failing, to hit on me. It was

getting a little awkward. I mean I was old enough to be his great-grandmother. After a little while Jasper then walked into the classroom and put his arm around my waist.

He said too fast for the teacher to hear, "Just play along," and gave me a small smile.

Jasper's P.O.V

I waited outside the door for about 3 minutes for Bella to come out but she never did. When I looked inside I saw that the teacher was hitting on her; well it looked like he

was trying, but failing, to hit on her. The teacher was emitting so much lust it was almost taking over me; Bella was feeling just plain awkwardness. I decided to have a little

fun with this. I walked in and put my arm around Bella's waist and told her, too fast for human ears, "Just play along." I gave her a small smirk. The new emotions was

anger, from the teacher, and confusion then that turned into humor and relief. I then asked Bella, "What is taking so long?" She replied with burying her head into my chest

and to pretend to start crying. This shocked me at first but I then glared at the teacher to let him know that I knew it was his fault she was "crying". Then Bella started

telling how the teacher was hitting on her. The teachers emotion turns from anger to panic. When I started walking Bella out of the classroom saying, "Come on Bella, let me

get you to the principal's office so you can tell your story."

She then looked at me and shook her head while telling me, "He's not worth it and the only reason why he was hitting on one of his students is because he probably can't

get girls his age." I was trying not to laugh at her answer. The next emotion that I was feeling from the teacher was embarrassment and shock. This was making me want to

laugh more, but I ended up keeping my face like I was a little worried but like I accepted her explanation.

Once as we were out the door and around the corner we burst out laughing and ended up leaning against the lockers for support.

Bella's P.O.V

The scene with the teacher having like 7 emotions run through his body was so funny that once Jasper and I made it out of the classroom and around the corner we burst

out laughing. We were leaning against the lockers for support. We were so busy laughing at what happened that we didn't notice the person who was standing right around

the other corner.

Third Person P.O.V

While Bella and Jasper were laughing in the hall, the rest of the Cullen "teenagers" were at the car waiting for Jasper. They then heard laughing that was a little bit too loud

for humans but paid no attention to it. The only one to know who the two people who were laughing was Emmett. He then started singing "I Kissed A Girl" in his head. (AN:

sorry about this again. I am deciding to put songs and bands and other things like those that are in present day because how would I know what would be a popular song

100 years into the future???) Edward didn't really pay any attention to that because he knew that Emmett always sung new popular songs in his head until he gets new

ones. Emmett then told his family, "Hey guys you can go ahead to the house. I will go get Jasper and we will "walk" home. Okay?"

Of course everyone just thought that Emmett and Jasper were going to go on a quick hunt then go to the house. What they didn't know is that Emmett never planed to go

hunting with Jasper.

Emmett P.O.V

Tricking my "siblings" was so easy. I started walking towards where I heard the laughing dieing down little by little. They were so busy laughing and trying to get non-needed

breath back into their lungs they didn't even notice that I was standing right around the corner. When I looked to make sure that the second voice with Jasper was Bella, I

found out that I was right. I then made sure that there weren't any teachers near and then I ran at vampire speed and caught Bella in a giant hug. She looked shocked at

first, but then started laughing and said, "I missed you too Emmett!" I then released her and set her back on the ground. I then asked her, "How have you been?!?! By the

way you look great for being what, a hundred and eighteen or so old vampire?"

**Now please review. This is my first fan fiction, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and the Twilight characters don't belong to me. also if any band names or songs appear in this chapter they don't belong to me either. **

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

First I was sitting on the ground with Jasper, trying to get our non-needed breath back, then I was in someone's arms. I was really shocked at first then I found out that it

was Emmett. I said, "I missed you too Emmett!" It was really great to see my big brother again; I didn't realize how much I missed him. I felt that Emmett was kind of

disappointed that I didn't complain that I couldn't breathe like I use to when I was human. He then finally set me down so that I was on my own two feet. I looked at Jasper

and he was still sitting on the ground with his eyes wide open staring right at me. I wondered what he was thinking so I felt his emotions. He was giving off surprise,

happiness, and lust??? I looked at myself, I then realized that my shirt came up to just under my bra. With my shirt pushed up anyone could easily see the many scars on

my stomach. I pushed my shirt down and said, "Jasper? Are you okay?" He then raised his eyes to mine and I found that I could see right into his soul. I could see all of the

questions that he wanted to ask. "Like I said, I will tell you everything soon."

We both forgot about Emmett until he decided to ask, "Tell him what?" I then turned to him and said, well more like asked him, "Where are Edward, Alice, and Rosalie?" He

looked down and said quietly, "Well I kinda said that Jasper and I were going to go on a quick hunt. I heard you two laughing and I wanted to see you before you see the rest

of them. By now they are probably at home." I then turned to Jasper and offered him a hand to get up. He took it and then dusted him self off. "Can I come over to your

house guys I really miss Esme and Carlisle, even though I saw Carlisle last Wednesday?" I directed the question to both of them. They both looked at me surprised. I knew

that they were wondering how I saw Carlisle. "I work at the cancer center at the hospital. He was standing by my car when I was getting off from work. Anyway can I come

over or will it be too much trouble?"

Jasper then answered, "Of course you can come over." "Thanks. Do you guys want me to drive you there?" They both looked at me with wide eyes. I was wondering why

they were so shocked by me asking them if they wanted a ride.

Jasper P.O.V

When Emmett suddenly appeared and picked Bella up in a giant hug, I felt Bella's shock turn to happiness. I then took a good look at her. I noticed that she is beautiful, I

mean she was beautiful when she was human but still she beats Rosalie. Her shirt was pushed up to show her stomach, I was so shocked to see all of the scars. There were

so many!!!

When she was back on the ground she looked back to me and noticed that I was staring, she looked at herself and found out why I was staring. She pulled down her shirt

and then looked right into my eyes. I knew some how she knew I wanted to ask her so many questions. She then said, "Like I said, I will tell you everything soon." Emmett

then made his presence known by asking Bella, "Tell him what?"

Instead of answering him she asked, "Where are Edward, Alice, and Rosalie?" Emmett looked down and said quietly, "Well I kinda said that Jasper and I were going to go on a

quick hunt. I heard you two laughing and I wanted to see you before you see the rest of them. By now they are probably at home." I was surprised that no one was

suspicious, especially Edward. Speaking of Edward, how is Bella going to react to finding out that Alice left me for Edward? Next I knew was that Bella was asking if she could

come over to our house and she also said something about missing Esme and Carlisle, even though she saw him last Wednesday.

I was the one who answered her with a, "Of course you can come over." "Thanks. Do you want me to drive you guys over there?" We looked at her with shock written over

our faces. I didn't think that she would ever drive anything except for her old, old Chevy truck. I wanted to so badly see what she was driving now. Emmett then said, "That

would be great." All of us then started walking out to her car and Emmett and I both stopped in our tracks when Bella pulled out her keys and unlocked a brand-new Mustang

Convertible. She looked at us slyly and said, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Bella's P.O.V

I didn't really find out why the were shocked when I asked them if they wanted me to drive them over to their house. Emmett answered with a, "That would be great." We

were walking to the parking lot when I noticed that they stopped when I unlocked the doors to my Mustang. I then put all of the pieces together and they thought that I

would only drive my old Chevy truck that I had when I was human. I smiled at this and asked Jasper and Emmett, "Are you guys coming or what?"

They broke out of their frozen state and walked over to my car. Jasper got in the passenger seat and Emmett got in the back seat. I started the car and sped out of the

parking lot at 80 mph. They both looked at me but Jasper was the one who asked me, "Bella when did you start liking fast cars and speed?" I answered with a brief answer.

"When I was turned into a vampire." I said this with a little bit of sadness, but Emmett was too much involved with sticking his head out the widow to catch it. Jasper caught

it of course because he could feel emotions like me.

"Bella? What's the matter?" "I will tell you later. Also, if you wouldn't mind I would like to tell you my story first, instead of everyone at once." I knew that telling Jasper first

would help me be able to tell the others later. "Sure Bella, once as we get to the house Emmett can go in and you and I will talk. Okay? And Emmett don't think or say any

thing about Bella. Keep this a secret until we get back." "Fine, I will, you just better pay me back." I knew the right way to pay him back. "Hey Emmett, do you want to have

an arm wrestle later after everything is cleared up?" Jasper was looking at me like I was crazy. "Bella I don't think that is a good idea." Emmett then said something that I

will be able to rub in his face after I win. "Jasper let her think that she can beat me, everyone knows that no one can beat me."

I muttered under my breath only low enough for Jasper to hear, "Hey Jasper you should make a bet with him that I will win. There is no way he can win when I use my

power." He looked at my like I was crazy for a second then a smirk spread on his face. "Hey Emmett, you want to make a bet?" Emmett's smile spread wider if that was even

possible. "Sure how much and who are you going to bet on?" "Well lets make it $5,000 and I am going to bet on Bella." Emmett eyes were so wide that I started laughing.

He glared at me and said, "Fine, $5,000 and I am betting that I will win."

By that time we were at the Cullen's house and Emmett went inside mumbling something about making sure he had enough money on him to pay Jasper just in case.

Jasper and I caught this and started laughing while running into the forest.

**Okay thanks for reading. now please review so that i know that some people like it. also tell me what i need to improve on. I don't know when i will be able to update next. but i will try to soon. Just with school work and not having access to the internet all the time it will be hard. NOW REVIEW!!!!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry for not updating. I know I said that I will get a new chapter up as soon as I can. Since I have 5 days of Thanksgiving break left I will try to have a new chapter up. I am leaving on Thursday and won't come back until Sunday. Since I will be camping and won't have access to the internet I will try to write chapter 3 and start chapter 4. What I would love for my readers to do, is leave a review of what they would want to happen in this story. I have had one idea given to me by _Bella Cullen1_, so please help me out. After I have chapter 3 done I will delete this so you can either PM me or leave me a review on chapter 2. Now please, please, please help me out with ideas. If I end up using your idea, I will make sure you get credit for your idea.**

**Thanks,**

**MicMae **


	4. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry on how long it took me to get this chapter up. I just have major writers block. I am also sorry on how short this chapter is I just wanted to get at least something up. And I don't own anything but the story plot.**

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V.

We ran for about 10 minutes then stopped in a clearing. It looked kinda familiar. Jasper was looking at me with confusion and amusement. I decided to show Jasper my power. _"Hey Jasper, why are you looking at me that way?"_ He was spinning around so fast trying to find out where the 'voice' came from. "Jasper stop or else you will make yourself dizzy." He stopped and was kinda swaying until I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him.

He stared at me with an accusing look in his eyes. "You never answered my question." While I was saying this I started to look around again. This place looked so familiar, it was then that I noticed the dirt covered square bases placed in a diamond/square shape. "We are in the baseball clearing aren't we?" "Yes we are. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to notice. And to answer your question I was looking at you like that because of the feelings you were giving off."

I turned back to him, "And what was I giving off?" He chuckled, "Amusement and confusion." A few seconds later I felt that familiar blush that I haven't felt in 100 years show up on my face.

I touched my cheeks wondering why my blush decided to show up now. I knew I can still eat human food instead of hunting but I would rather hunt because human food tastes horrible. I decided to sit down and when I went to fall back on the ground I was stopped in midair.

I opened my eyes and stared into topaz eyes. He gently laid me down and sat Indian style right next to me. He was just staring at me I didn't really like to see what people were thinking but I really wanted to know what Jasper was thinking while staring at me.

I opened my mind and listened. _"Wow, I never really noticed that she looks so beautiful. I can't believe that I feel love coming off of her and that I know that I also feel love towards her. Hers is probably just a brother or friend love while mine is way more than she will probably feel. Why does she look so concentrated? Oh shit. Damn it. She could probably be reading my mind right now, since she could talk to me though our minds. Bella can you read minds too?"_ I smiled. "Yep I can."

He looked a little panicked and embarrassed. "Wow, so how much did you hear of my thinking?" _"Shit she probably heard me say she was beautiful and that I love her. Oh shit she probably just heard me again. Ummmmmmmmm……………… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete."_

"Thanks Jasper. I probably look better than I was when I was human." He looked embarrassed. "And to answer your other thought. I don't really know what type of love I am feeling right now. But when I find out you will be the first to know." "Thanks. Well we should probably we talking about what we came here to talk about so that everyone doesn't come looking for me."

**AN: I really need my readers' help. I can't think of any great ideas of how Bella was changed. I need a lot of help. So please tell me in a review or PM me. Please I need help. Also if I use your idea I will make sure that you get complete credit for it. Also I have exams this whole week then I have no school until the 5th, 6th, or 7th of January. I will try to get as many chapters up as I can. I will also not be able to write on December 22nd or 23rd because I have to get 11 fillings done. I promise I will get another chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with me. I also really really need ideas. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasper's Pov.

When she answered my question about reading minds I kinda freaked out. I didn't really want her to know that I love her. I noticed this fact when we were riding in the car on our way to my house. I just kinda was looking at her from the corner of my eye. I couldn't believe she didn't notice me, it looked like she was in deep thought. The next thing I know is that she wanted me to be the first person in family to know about how she was changed. I was really surprised because when she was human she and I weren't really close. I knew I liked her when she was human but I didn't know that I would become to love her. It was really weird to think like that.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I noticed that Bella was looking into my eyes. I just couldn't break away from her gaze. It was like she was the only object in this world that could hold my attention for this long. Alice couldn't hold my attention **this** long before we broke up/divorced. We we finally broke it off it was mutual, but still it hurt me to find out that once as we did break it off she went strait to Edward. I mean it's great that they are happy together, but when Edward left Bella out in the woods he should have just told her the truth. I know he did say that he didn't love her anymore, but still we could have stayed and helped her through this. I mean, then once as Alice and Edward got together, Edward wouldn't actually be so controlling over Bella and I could of gotten to know her. He however did have a good reason to not let her near me; what I did to her at her 18th birthday. Well it also wasn't really my fault. I was feeling all of my family's blood lust and plus she was also Edward's La Tua Cantante at the time **(Is that right? someone tell me!)**.

Once as I was done thinking about the past, I noticed that Bella's face was only a couple inches away from mine. When Bella figured out that I knew how close her face was to mine, she blushed and tried to move away from me. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. After a while she pulled back a couple of inches, and we stared at each other in the eyes. It was like I could see into her soul and she could look right into mine.

_"Jasper."_ she said to me through her power. "I think I am falling in love with you." she said out loud because I could see that she felt that it was more special than just telling me in my mind. "Really? Well you know that I love you and I will wait for however long it takes you to be comfortable to be with me. But I just have to ask will you accompany me to clubbing with my family this Friday night?" "I would love to go with you, it would give us more time to get to know each other." She had a huge smile on her face just like I most likely did. "Wow we got really off topic; we came here to hear your story and I end up asking you to come clubbing with me and my family." I said because it was just then that I realized that we came to the baseball clearing so that she could tell me her story about how she was changed.

"Well, my story begins just after you guys left. I don't know if you know this but Edward took me out to the woods and told me that he doesn't love me any more and that he and his family were leaving because of how Carlisle couldn't pass for the age that he was claiming."

_**Flashback Bella's Pov**_

"_Bella, my family and I are leaving, Carlisle can't pass for the age that he is claiming and many people are getting very suspicious. We can't wait till the end of the school year, I am very worried about my family being exposed. And if we get exposed you will be the outcast of the town and will be treated like the plague." Edward said with no emotion on his face. "Wait, when you mean 'my family and I' you don't include me in there do you?" I retorted with as little emotion as I can because I knew that if I made a big deal out of this I would end up never getting over this. "That is correct. There is another thing that I need to tell you." "What Edward. What else do you need to tell me? Are you going to tell me that you don't love me anymore? Because I already knew that, I realized that you didn't love me anymore when you wouldn't be by my side anymore. I realized that when you stopped coming over at night. And I realized that when you would always be looking at Alice all the time. So Edward you can just leave and never come back and just so you know I started to loose that love and respect that I had for you when you stopped showing interest in me, and starting paying more attention to Alice rather and me who was your girlfriend!" At that moment I realized that I finally took everything that I had on my chest for the past couple of weeks and threw it all at him. When I looked at Edward, he was standing there with a shocked expression on his face. "What? Cat got your tongue, or should I say 'wolf got your tongue?'" He body jerked when he realized that yes I had just said all of that and that he hadn't said anything back. "Always the perceptive one huh Bella? Well since it looks like I am no longer needed or wanted here I will just leave." He responded to my witty comeback; well at least I think it was witty. "Ya so see ya later alligator." I said while walking back to my house without a backward glance. "Oh ya tell Jasper that I forgive him because it wasn't his fault that he attacked me!" I yelled over my shoulder. _

_**End Flashback**_

_Bella's Pov_

When I was finished with the beginning of my story Jasper was staring at me in shock; which I am guessing from how I knew what Edward was doing and that I talked to Edward that way. "You didn't think that I didn't notice how he would always look at Alice when she was around. But I am also guessing that you didn't know that I would talk and act that way to anyone. Am I right?" He just narrowed his eyes at me like I read his mind to get that out. "I didn't read your mind that time, I am just very perceptive. Remember?" "Oh, yaaaa. So you noticed how he was acting, well Alice was acting that way too. And after we left Forks her and I split up. It was mutual but still the next day her and Edward were walking around the house acting all coupley like. And when ever they walked into a room and I was in there they would walk out of the room and go into another room. It got so annoying to feel their emotions of when they walked into that room that I was in because they felt a little bit of regret. Regret for what I don't know because when Alice and I split it was mutual." Jasper told me all of this and I was happy for the couple but I also felt bad for how Jasper had to deal with that all this time.

"Well do you want to hear the rest of my story or do you want to keep going on about how annoying Alice and Edward were before I got here?" I asked Jasper because I knew that if I didn't ask him then he would probably keep going on and on. **(I know that this makes Bella sound really rude but it just proves of about how annoyed Jasper got with Alice and Edward always tip toeing around him like he couldn't handle himself. I mean he was apart of two different wars! Of course he can take care of himself! Okay back to the story!)** "Oh well then can you tell me how you were changed now?" Jasper said when he noticed what I had asked him.

I thought about how I could start to tell Jasper about my story. "Well, you know how Edward took me out to the forest and I confronted him? I walked away after he gave that very witty **(gotta love sarcasm)** comeback. I was okay for a few days but one day, on my way to school, my truck finally died, and I had to walk the rest of the way to school. When I was about two minutes from reaching the school I started to hear sounds like I never could before. I stopped and just listened. I couldn't understand it, I could hear sounds like animals' foot steps and heart beats.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Ugh.... I can't believe that my truck finally died!" __**Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump. **_**(if you didn't notice this is the sounds that she is hearing) **_"What the hell is that?" I turned my head to the left, then to the right, and then finally I looked behind me. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary; just lots of green. I can hear something but what? It sounds kinda like a heart beat. Huh? How would I be able to hear a heart beat. I know that it isn't my own. I turned my head to the forest on my right and was startled. I could see miles away and every little detail on the leaves on the trees._

_**End Flashback**_

"It was like I was human but had some vampire genes from how Edward described how you guys could hear and see. I was standing on the side of the road and couldn't think of how this was happening to me. When I looked at the watch on my wrist I saw that I was late for school and I figured that there was no use to go late. So I started to walk out in the forest to see if anything else came to me. One moment I was on the side of the road and the next I was 500 ft into the forest. I freaked out for sometime, but once as I thought about it I was happy that I was experiencing these things. After about two hours of exploring my new 'powers' and newly detailed forest, I fell down to the forest floor in excruciating pain. Time felt like it past really slowly, but then the pain stopped. Just like that. I stayed laying down on the ground for what felt like ten minutes, then slowly pulled myself off of the ground. I was standing there wondering what had happened. I had my phone in my pocket so I looked at the time. Ten hours had past. I was still wondering on what happen when I smelt something so delicious. I could smell the scent of the unknown thing on the gentle breeze. I wanted to walk slowly towards the unknown thing, but in the next two to three seconds I pounced and was drinking the blood of a wolf. Not the La Push wolves, but it was like I needed this creature's blood to survive. When the blood was gone and the wolf long dead, I came back to my senses. I had realized what I had done. It was at that moment when I realized. I realized that I had become a vampire. After sitting down and refusing to get up until I figured out how I became a vampire. It was ten minutes later that it hit me. The only thing that could cause my change is that when James bit me in Phoenix, Edward must have not taken out all of the venom. Of course he didn't realized it, but that was the only way that I could have be turned." I looked towards Jasper, and he had a look of surprise and astonishment on his face. "You got all of that Jaz?" "Huh?" was his so educational reply. "Wow, very smart answer. I asked, 'You got all of that Jaz?'"

**Sorry that this is so short and that it is a cliffhanger. i am also sorry that it took me soooo long to update. i had writers block and i was so busy with school, sports, and final exams. i just finished my last exam today and then i am going to start working the 31 but i have to finish my online phycology class before then. so i don't know when i can update again but i will try to as soon as i can. so please leave reviews if you are saying this sucks, you like it, or even ideas for future chapters. thanks for sticking with this story and again i am soooooooo sorry.**


End file.
